computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Sherman
Dr. Philip Sherman (also known as P. Sherman and The Dentist) is the secondary antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. He was voiced by the late Bill Hunter. Physical Appearance He is a dentist that has grey hair and wears a blue shirt and pants. Personality Philip is the dentist who takes Nemo and makes him into one of his pet fishes at the dentist fish tank. He is Darla's uncle and is supposedly going to offer Nemo to her, as a present. He isn't technically a villain, he only caught Nemo, because the former that the latter would die in the ocean and thinks that Nigel wants to eat his fish so he shoos him away. Finding Nemo On the day Dr. Sherman is taking care of one of his patients he finds his tank dirty so he installs an AquaScum 2003 and lets the device do the job unlike what he used to do by taking the fish out of the tank and clean the tank himself and it is the day Darla is coming to the office so he prepares her gift by scooping Nemo out of the tank by using a net but he is saved by the tank gang then he grabs a bag and scoops Nemo then he saw that Nemo wanted to escape the office then he puts Nemo into a storage bin. In the scene where he is about to give Nemo to Darla, he thought Nemo was dead then, he says this to Darla: I must of left your present in the car sweetie, I'll go get it and he actually lied when he said that, because Nemo was in the office the whole time. Then, instead of flushing Nemo down the toilet he goes to the trash can to make Nemo be garbage but he is disturbed by Darla's scream due to Nigel the pelican invading the office so he grabs Nigel and throws him out the window and makes sure that he never comes back. Then, the tank gang save Nemo's life then, Philip Sherman realized the animals have gone mad then he hits himself on something and gets knocked out while he is knocked out Gill throws Nemo into a sink leading to the ocean. Then when Sherman gets back up when puts Gill back in the tank. At the end of the film, he complains to his friend about his AquaScum 2003 being broken which has a life time gurantee and it breaks. Then, he realized that the fish went to the ocean. Trivia * He is not completely evil: He only caught Nemo, because he thought the latter would die in the ocean and thought Nigel wanted to eat the fish and later on Nemo was a victim of Dr. Sherman's good intentions whereas Nigel was falsely accused. * In Finding Nemo: The Musical, his name is said to be Pablo Sherman. Gallery Coming Soon! Quotes Hello little fella! Category:Movie Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Finding Nemo Franchise Characters Category:Finding Nemo Characters